Mi pequeña princesa
by Gabycat
Summary: Tras la reciente invasion de demonios en los reinos del oeste, los reinos del norte, sur y este tendran que formar una alianza en contra de estos, pero mientras se hacia la alianza... quien cuidara de la princesa?. Que hay un youkai en el pueblo inconsiente?. Todos miraban atonitos cuando el rey dijo: -El sera nuestro aliado..ha perdido la memoria.. (Mal summary U.U siempre pasa)


_**Capitulo 1:**__** El tesoro del rey**_

Hace mucho tiempo, existia un pueblo que era conocido como el pueblo de las riquezas debido a sus abundantes campos de arroz y productos varios. Todos los visitantes de dicho pueblo se quedaban maravillados por la belleza del sitio, aquel paraiso de riquezas naturales tenia un gran rey, el gran señor Naraku y su unica descendiente, la princesa Rin, la cual era sobreprotegida por su padre quien la consideraba un tesoro.

La princesa Rin, aunque era una pequeña niña de nueve años, tenia un caracter muy formado, propio de una princesa y fruto de la gran cantidad de clases de etiqueta que se le habian impartido; pero a pesar de esa madurez, la niña todavia tenia un lado infantil y aventurero que le pedia explorar el mundo que algun dia tendria que gobernar, pero que ella misma sabia que no podria hacer realidad debido a las estrictas normas del palacio y las exigencias y sobreproteccion de su padre.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el palacio, la princesa estaba en la sala de estar con sus damas de compañia en sus acostumbradas clases de etiqueta, cuando el sonido del galope de unos caballos interrumpe aquella elegante clase:

-El rey a llegado!-anuncio uno de los guardias, al oir esto, los sirvientes hicieron una reberencia ante el mientras que la princesa se ponia de pie y despues de dar su reberencia de respeto ante su padre le pregunto con toda amabilidad:

-Has llegado padre, como te fue en tu viaje...

-Rin ve a mis aposentos tengo que decirte algo, pero ven tu sola, señorita Sango y señorita Kagome, quisiera tener una charla a solas con mi hija asi que por favor no intervengan

-Si señor- asintieron las dos chicas que eran las dos damas de compañia de la princesa Rin.

Rin, tal y como se lo indico su padre se dirigio hacia sus aposentos y toco la puerta:

-Pasa hija

-Dime papa, de que querias hablar conmigo

-Ya estas actuando como la princesa que eres, eso me gusta, pero recuerda que yo soy tu padre y en este momento no hay nadie asi que puedes comportarte como normalmente lo haces

-Gracias papa, y bueno para que me has llamado

-Hija, ultimamente ha habido muchos ataques de demonios a los palacios mas importamtes de todo Japon y solo hay una forma de mantenernos fuertes y esa forma es aliandonos a otros reinos para protegernos mutuamente

-Hmmm no entiendo padre, que me estas tratando de decir?

-Que para protegernos de la plaga de demonios tenemos que formar una alianza con otros reinos y mantenernos unidos

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que tiene que haber algo de por medio para que se cumpla esa union

-y que cosa seria eso

-Eso seria un matrimonio, hija estas comprometida con el principe Kohaku de los palacios del norte

-Comprometida?

-Hija recuerda que hay cuatro reinos, los reinos del norte que como no tienen rey estan al mando del comandante principal supervisado por la princesa Kikyo, los reinos del este que estan a mi mando, los reinos del sur que por alguna rara razon que desconozco se le han confiado a un hanyou llamado Inuyasha, y los reinos del oeste, las mismas que han sido invadidas por demonios al mando de Inu no taisho y proximamente a su hijo, un daiyoukai muy poderoso del cual no se conoce el nombre

-Lo se... pero...

-Hija, en una semana te llevaremos a los reinos del norte para iniciar con los arreglos correspondientes y para que ustedes dos se conozcan

-Voy a salir del palacio!

-Si pero no vas a poder explorar las afueras del palacio sino que vas a ir con nosotros

-Que mal...

-Hija-el rey se acerco a ella-recuerda que eres la unica esperanza de mantenernos unidos y no ceder ante los demonios, si no fuera asi creeme que no lo haria pero no tengo mas opcion

-Te creo papa, pero tu mismo me has dicho que trasladarse de un reino a otro implica muchos riesgos

-Lo se por eso es sino en una semana que te llevaremos, porque si fuera por nosotros te llevariamos ahora mismo; tenemos que buscar un soldado lo suficientemwnte habil para ser tu guardaespaldas

-Y el sargento Musso

-Debo reconocer que es fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para llevarte al palacio del norte segura

-Si el, que es el comandante jefe de nuestro ejercito, no es lo suficientemente fuerte entonces quien lo es

-No lo se, pero como te dije tengo una semana para pensarlo asi que ahora dirigete a tus aposentos que en un momento es la hora de tu clase de cultura

-Padre, una cosa mas

-Dime...

-Puedo ir al pueblo?

-Para que preguntas si de todas formas iras hija-sonrio

-Gracias papa... ju

La princesa se retiro del lugar, cuando cerro la puerta vio como sus damas de compañia le hacian una reverencia, cuando terminaron ella camino tranquila hasta su habitacion cerro la puerta en frente de sus damas, una vez dentro no pudo contenerse mas y dio un grito de alegria y varios saltos; corrio a su armario, agarro la ropa mas sencilla que tenia guardada y se la puso, agarro una capucha y se la puso, abrio la puerta observando que no haya nadie y corrio hacia los establos evadiendo los guardias, cuando llego acaricio a su caballo favorito para luego salir ella sola por la puerta por donde salian los caballos y el ejercito, frustrada por no saber montar un caballo logro salir del palacio y se dirigio al pueblo.

En el pueblo la princesa tenia una complice, una anciana muy amigable que se dedicaba a la curacion de personas pobres.

-Buenos dias anciana Kaede

-Buenos dias princesa Rin, hace cuanto que no viene por aqui

-pues la verdad no lo recuerdo, creo que fue hace dos semanas o quizas tres...

-Rin!

-Shippo estas bien, hace tiempo que no te veo

-Claro si casi nunca nos vienes a visitar

-Shippo, recuerda que Rin es una princesa y como tal tiene que cumplir con varias obligaciones en el palacio

-A mi no me importa que sea una princesa o no, yo solo quiero que venga a vernos mas seguido

-Shippo deja de ser tan atrevido

-No esta bien, deberia venir mas seguido, despues de todo yo prometi que me haria responsable de Shippo creo que no deberia darle mas trabajo

-No princesa, no me das mas trabajos, al contrario, Shippo es una gran compañia para mi. Con el no me siento tan sola

-Si pero...

Rin fue interrumpida por una gran cantidad de gente gritando alarmados, al oir eso la anciana, la princesa y el pequeño demonio salieron de la casa a ver que sucedia:

-Han llegado! Estan aqui!

-Disculpe señor que sucede- dijo la anciana mientras se acercaba al hombre que estaba gritando desesperado

-Han llegado!

-Quienes?

-Los demonios... han encontrado a un demonio en la huerta principal!

Cuando el hombre dijo esto Shipo, quien estaba escondido en la capucha de Rin, salio y se puso en su hombro, lo que altero aun mas al hombre y salio corriendo despavorido del lugar:

-Anciana Kaede, el hombre menciono algo sobre un demonio en el pueblo

-Tiene razon princesa vamos a ver que esta pasando, Shippo escondete, que te vean podria alterar mas a la gente

-Esta bien anciana Kaede

Dicho esto Shippo se escondio en la capucha de Rin y se dirigieron a la entrada de pueblo donde, como era de esperarse, no habian tardado en llegar los soldados del palacio. A pesar de esto Rin se escabullo entre la multitud hasta llegar a ver en primera fila, alli efectivamente, se encontraba en el suelo, inconciente y totalmente herido, un daiyoukai posiblemente proveniente de una raza muy noble.

Los soldados hecharon cadenas y sogas, y lograron atrapar a youkai, estaban a punto de matarlo cuando el rey ego montando un caballo blanco y anulo la orden, al contrario, pidio que llevaran al youkai al palacio para tener una charla pivada con el a motivo de interrogatorio. Rin estaba observando desde su lugar en la multitud pero su padre no tardo en darse cuenta de su presencia y exigio que la llevaran a ella tambien al interrogatorio.

Cuando llegaron al palacio era hora de iniciar el interrogatorio con todos ossoldados dealto ango presentes, los ministros, la princesa y sus damas de compañia, el rey y el demonio que ya estaba presentable para el interrogatorio grcas al gran trabajo de las vestidoras de la princesa; la audiencia comenzo con el rey en el medio de la habitacion, a su lado su hija quien en su capucha aun tena escondido a Shippo. El rey tomo la palabra:

-Cual es tu nombre, demonio?

-Sesshomaru… mi nombre es Sesshomaru…


End file.
